


Anticipation

by sklove



Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: 2013, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Skyle, Sunburns, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/pseuds/sklove
Summary: Summer has a sunburn and Kyle has the remedy. {An early Skyle ficlet written for Comfortween 2020}
Relationships: Kyle Abbott/Summer Newman
Series: Comfortween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963411
Kudos: 6
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing 31 days worth of ficlets in the hurt/comfort genre for a challenge. A lot of them will probably be Skyle based. We'll see! lol
> 
> The first prompt is: Too Hot! (Helping someone cool down, treating heat exhaustion/heatstroke, cool cloth for fever, treating sunburn.)

**Summertime 2013**

_Aspirin. Must have aspirin._

Summer flips on the kitchen light, pads over to the medicine cabinet on tiny, bare feet. Cringing, she reaches up to open the cupboard. A little hiss escapes her mouth as she feels the inflamed skin of her shoulders stretch taut.

_“Summer?”_ Kyle is suddenly behind her. She can feel his warm breath tickling the nape of her neck. “What are you doing up? It’s not even light out yet.”

“I know,” she allows. Her whole body tingles in response to his proximity. “What are _you_ doing up?”

“I was hungry. Thought about fixing a sandwich. Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Her voice is tight as she snatches the pill bottle from the shelf. She ducks her face behind a curtain of tousled blonde hair. She doesn't want him to see her. She feels so ugly. “I just needed some aspirin.”  
  
“Are you sick?” Kyle asks. He follows closely behind her as she moves to the sink to fill a glass of water. She hides her face when he tries to get a good look at her.

“Don’t, Kyle,” she protests.  
  
“Don’t what? Why don’t you want me to look at you?” Kyle asks. He tries to sneak another peek at her, and she jumps away.

“Summer, what’s going on?”

Summer nibbles her bottom lip, regrets it instantly. It’s raw and a little cracked. “Ouch!” she cries.

This time Kyle doesn’t bother asking her to look at him. He touches her shoulder and spins her around in his direction. "What's wrong?"

“Kyle!" She swats at his hand. “That hurt.”

Kyle immediately drops his arm to his side. “Sorry.” He stares at her as she shifts from foot to foot. “You’re sunburnt.”

“All over,” Summer whispers, sagging in defeat. “I fell asleep by the pool yesterday. I wanted to get a little tan in my new string bikini, but it didn’t work out that way.” She had truthfully bought the bikini in the hopes of Kyle walking outside and seeing her in it. Of course, he hadn’t bothered.

Kyle's blue eyes go wide. He coughs, almost as if he’s swallowed his tongue. “You were wearing a bikini?”

Summer nods. “It was this sexy white Forrester Original with these tiny little silver triangles where-”

“Stop, okay?” Kyle says hoarsely. “You don’t need to describe it to me.” His face is a little flushed.

She sighs softly. “I shouldn’t have wasted my allowance on it. I’ll never wear a bikini again,” she huffs dramatically. “My skin is ruined forever, anyway. I look like the Sunday afternoon lunch special at the Red Lobster.”

Kyle laughs. “Lobsters aren’t that red.”

Summer grimaces.

“I’m kidding, Summer. It was just a joke.”

“A _dumb_ joke!” Summer snipes. She puts the glass to her lips, downs her Tylenol in one gulp, and hurries from the room.

“Summer! Summer, _wait!”_

Summer ignores him, takes the steps up two at a time. She looks back once to see him standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring up at her. She rolls her eyes and hurries to her room.

XOXOXO

She's miserable. It isn’t the sunburn that’s bothering her either. It’s Kyle. It's _always_ Kyle. She is crazy about him, but he treats her like his annoying kid sister. He enjoys poking fun at her. He probably always will, especially now that her beauty is in jeopardy.

There is a quiet knock at the door. “Summer?” Kyle asks. “Can I come in?”

Her heart flutters involuntarily. Kyle’s never been in her room before. _“Please,"_ he adds.

Summer thinks it over for all of a second. “Yeah, okay,” she says. She tries to cross her legs enticingly, but it hurts too much. She settles for leaning back on the bed and trying to look cutely annoyed.

Kyle opens the door and slips inside. “Hey, I brought you something,” he says.

Her heart beats a staccato rhythm in her chest. “You did?”

“Think of it as a peace offering.” He pulls a small tube from the pocket of his Nike sweatpants, holds it out to her.

She reads the label. “Lotion?"

“Yes, lotion, but not just any generic, over-the-counter stuff. Ashley concocted this in her lab. It's supposed to be good for soothing and healing sunburns.”

Summer smiles. “Thanks, Kyle."

He shrugs noncomittally. “I felt like a jerk for upsetting you. Summer, you’ll be just fine. You’ll heal. Besides, the burn probably feels worse than it is.”

“You think so?”

“I do.” He shuffles his feet. “Anyway, I should go.”

“Wait!” Summer calls him. “Um, just a second. Could you, uh-”  
  
“What?”

“Could you rub the lotion on me? On my shoulders and back? I can't really do it myself. It hurts a lot to move.”

“Summer, that’s really not a good idea.” His eyes are stormy, heavy-lidded.

“Please, Kyle. It would go a long way to making me feel better.”

Kyle hems and haws. Summer slips her robe down her shoulders. “See how bad it looks?” She says.

Adam's apple bobbing wildly in his throat, his eyes sweep over her. He tries to protest once more. “I don’t know.”

“Kyle, _come on.”_

Kyle finally nods. “Alright. But _only_ because you need help.”

Summer tries to hide her smirk. "Right."

She scoots over on the bed, positions her back to him.

“It might be a little cold,” Kyle says in a husky voice as he carefully slides behind her. He squirts the lotion into the palms of his massive hands. The scent is fresh and clean, just like his aftershave.

Summer trembles in anticipation. His breaths come in shallow puffs.

Kyle gently, almost hesitantly, dabs the lotion on her skin. Summer tries not to melt under the heat of his hands as he begins to rub the cream into her skin with slow, purposeful circles.

“Am I hurting you?” He asks.

"No. I'm fine." More than fine. _Amazing._

She listens to his heavy breathing. Neither speaks for a long moment.

“What are you thinking about?” She finally asks.

“Oh, I was just admiring -” He breaks off.

“Admiring what?” She asks, hopefully.

“Your posters,” he says lamely. “You have a lot of them.”

"Yeah..."

“I noticed something else too.”  
  
“What?”

“You still have your bunny from when we were kids. You used to carry it around everywhere you went, like a security blanket.”  
  
Summer looks at the pathetically raggedy stuffed creature perched on her pillow. She blushes. “I know it seems juvenile, but I know lots of girls - I mean _, women_ \- who have them. Do you know any woman who sleeps with stuffed animals?”

“Summer…”

“Are you ever going to tell me who you like?”

“No. Now, stop.” He sounds amused. He continues to rub the lotion into her shoulders.

“That feels nice. You know, your aunt should come up with a sunblock formula that works for hours,” Summer says. She tilts her head as Kyle trails his fingers down her neck. “You could call it. Hmm, I don’t know. How about Birthday Suit?”

Kyle chuckles. “That’s not a bad idea.”

His hands ghost over her heated skin. A moan nudges at her lips. It feels so good, so intimate, so _right._ If he doesn't kiss her, she'll lose her mind.

She dares to scoot backward, to press her petite body lightly against his larger one. She no longer feels any pain: just desire—a persistent ache between her thighs.

_“Summer,”_ he groans, his voice hushed and gravelly. “Summer, we can't-" He doesn't finish the sentence.

Butterflies wildly flap their wings low in her belly. Silence fills the air - charged and potent. He gingerly curls a silky lock of her hair around his thumb. Summer’s whole body quakes with anticipation. She turns in his arms, desperate to feel his mouth fused to hers. She's dreamt about kissing him at least a million times.

Kyle stares into her eyes, brushes a tapered finger along the curve of her chin.

She leans into him. "Kyle," she murmurs.

_“Kyle?_ Summer? _What_ is going on in here?”

Kyle and Summer immediately jump apart. Summer lands on her mattress with a soft whoosh that almost steals her breath away. She grabs for her robe, yanking it over her chest.

“Dad!” Kyle says, “I didn’t - I mean, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Oh, it’s not?” Jack crossed his arms. “I heard your voices as I was coming down the hall. You were giggling and having a grand old time. You didn't even hear me open the door.”

Summer cringes as Kyle looks anxious. Every bit like a child caught with their hand wedged in the cookie jar.

Jack looks between them. “You know what? Just go to bed, you two! Your _own_ beds,” he adds pointedly.

Summer hides her face in her robe for a moment. When she looks up, Kyle is gone, and Jack is about to close the door.

“Jack,” she calls out, “please don’t tell my mom!”

Jack shakes his head. “Go to sleep.” He flips off the light, and the whole room cascades into darkness.

Everything is quiet except for the sound of the blood rushing in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Skyle are my loves and I appreciate ALL of their history, even when Kyle was played by other actors. Michael Mealor is my King but sometimes I like to dabble in the era before him, like in this one shot. I hope it turned out alright!


End file.
